megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Atlas
Atlas is the Biomatch for Model F and a boss character in Mega Man ZX Advent. She is fought in the Oil Fields. Appearance Atlas appears as a young woman with dual-toned spiky hair, the fringe being a vibrant orange and her hair itself being brown. She is characterized by her slightly thick eyebrows and fierce expression. Like her fellow Mega Men, she wears the standard Mega Man jacket with an orange coloration and a pair of boxing glove-like gauntlets. Personality Atlas has an exceptionally aggressive disposition and values power above everything else. She had previously fought as a soldier in a country that has been ravaged by Mavericks. She has developed the belief that human beings can only evolve during times of war, wherein the strong survive and grow stronger, while the weak perish in their wake; thus she plays the Game of Destiny in order to plunge the world into a never-ending state of war in order to spur on human evolution. It is therefore curious that she would co-operate with her Mega Man opponents such as Thetis, who wishes for the complete extermination of the human race. Her aggressive personality is similar to that of Model F's persona, Fighting Fefnir; however, whereas Fefnir merely lived for the thrill of battle, Atlas is motivated by her hatred of weakness. Mega Man ZX Advent She first appears with Thetis in the Artic Ice Floe. After introducing themselves, they Megamerge. However, they don't fight the player. She uses her cannon to shatter the ice the player is standing on, leaving you to fight Chronoforce. You encounter her again at the Oil Fields, attacking the Raiders to feed their souls to Model W. She reveals that she wants to evolve humanity. After her defeat, her form is copied by Model A's A-Trans. She appears briefly with the other Mega Men when you break Aeolus's cipher and in the Ouroborous after the defeat of the eight Pseudoroids. She and the other Mega Men are about to fight Grey/Ashe when Vent/Aile appears and holds them off. During the destruction of Ouroboros, Model Z seperates from Vent/Aile and freezes the other Biometals and their Mega Men. Her fate is unknown, but if the game is beaten in Hard Mode, it is shown she and the other Mega Men are well and alive. (It's also implied that the original immortal Reploid Data was inserted into them, as right after Master Thomas asked Master Mikhail what he thinks happened to the original immortal Reploid data, the four showed up). In Battle *The battle field is a rather small room with a platform. *She can manipulate the path of her bullets so they can go horizontally and vertically. She can also fire them foward and downward if you are on the ground. She can shoot upward if you are on the platform. A square-segmented line determines the path of the shots, making it easy to dodge. *Atlas can fire a short ranged charge shot. *She can set bombs on the floor that explode after a few seconds. She sets at least four of these. (Only used against Ashe) *She can strike the ground causing a shockwave to surge forward. (Only used against Grey) *Atlas may at times, charge forward with her Busters, which can knock away the player a good distance. If she comes to at a wall, she punches it furiously, causing the player to lose their grip on it. *Atlas' ultimate attack has her charging up an intense sphere of solar energy which she then punches with her free hand. Upon hitting a wall, it explodes into a wave of smaller shots. Trivia *Atlas' name comes from Greek mythology, a Titan who was forced to support the heavens on his shoulders as punishment for waging war against the Olympians. *Despite Model F being derived from Fefnir, Fefnir never had the ability to control his bullets so they would curve in odd trajectories around the room, nor did he have bombs. This could probably be explained by the fact that it was to make Model F more useful gameplay wise, or that MegaMerging powers Biometal up, because Phantom never had a shadow dash or X's Rolling Shield until MegaMerged. *Like Leviathan of the four guardians, Atlas is the only female of the 4 Mega Men you face as an enemy in ZX Advent (Aile is fought out of misunderstanding). Ironically, Atlas is of the Fire element, whileas Leviathan is of the Ice element. Gallery Atlas_concept_art.jpg|Atlas' early concept art Atlas_modelF_concept.jpg|Concept art of Atlas using Model F Category:Mega Man ZX Advent bosses Category:Mega Man ZX characters